Overworking
by Hatted Hatter
Summary: Sakura is over working herself at the hospital, looks like Sasuke's going to have to step in again. SasuSaku


**Hey this is my Christmas one shot for everyone. I hope you like it!!!! I will update 'Here now' soon I promise I've just been busy with my job and 6****th**** form recently.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!! T-T**

She was tired, that much was obvious, her breathing was laboured, her form was trembling with exhaustion and there were bags under eyes from the little sleep she'd had. In the past two weeks she'd stopped only to take a few soldier pills and have shower, maybe have some water, honestly she couldn't remember. Yet still she was there, still she was working with a patient. Pushing herself to the limits, she stubbornly refused to go home and rest. Sakura smiled wearily as she finished the blood test on the patient. She'd be damned if she let anyone with this virus die.

It had been an outbreak of some foreign virus from hidden rain. If treated quickly it was harmless, like a passing stomach bug, but if left untreated could be potentially fatal. They had almost gotten rid of it but still Sakura refused to go home, she had to keep helping. Sakura sighed as she managed to walk towards her office, she refused to be helpless anymore.

He sighed flipping through the random file on her desk. Of all the things that he hated was when he got back from a mission and then got a call from the hospital about Sakura. Sasuke dropped the file on her desk, if she didn't turn up soon he would have to go hunting her down. It was then he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. It could have been anyone but he knew instantly it was her. The door opened as she let herself in and his eyes narrowed as he took in the state of her. Turning slowly Sakura shut the door and began to walk towards a filing cabinet, oblivious to her boyfriend situated in her office chair.

"How long do you plan on continuing this?" she jumped at the deep voice from behind her and turned to see Sasuke still lazily sitting in her chair.

"W-what the hell are you doing here?" she would have winced at the tiredness in her voice if she had enough energy for it,

"I just got back early from a mission and got a call from the hospital _again _Sakura," He stood up, " Now, are you coming?"

By this point he was standing directly in front of her, gazing down at her with piercing onyx eyes. Sakura gulped,

"No, I still have to work." Sakura would be damned if she let him intimidate her into leaving. She refused to leave these people alone!

"Sakura," Sasuke's voice was a soft vibration as he wrapped his arms round he waist and pulled her flush against him, "I'm not giving you a choice."

Sasuke's eyes dared her to even think about refusing him, but still she did.

" NO! Damn it Sasuke let me GO!" Struggling Sakura pushed against his hard chest, "I'm not leaving!"

"Sakura, you barely have enough energy to stand."

"I still have enough energy to help here.!"

Her emerald eyes spat fire at him, though he'd saw his tongue in half before admitting it, he'd always loved her eyes. Grabbing her chin, he lifted her head so that she was looking directly into his eyes. Sakura realised what he was doing as soon as his eyes bled red,

"Don't you dare!" she tried to turn away but he didn't allow it and Sakura felt the numbing darkness surround her as she fell forward into a warm comforting embrace.

As Sakura began to surface back to consciousness she felt a comforting warmth to one side of her and a feeling of someone stroking her hair. Groggily opening her eyes and saw Sasuke lying next to her, his face impassive as ever, and his hair slightly sleep tousled.

"How long…" she began only to be cut off by his lips pressing softly against hers,

"Shh," he whispered, "Just relax and go back to sleep."

"But…" she squeaked as he nuzzled her hair affectionately,

"Sakura you were asleep for a whole day and night, and your chakra levels are still low,"

His tone of voice left no room for arguments, and to be perfectly honest Sakura was content to just lie there in his arms for the rest of the day.

"Oh and your schedule has been cleared by Tsunade," Sasuke's breath fanned itself along her skin, "So you have the next two weeks off with me."

Sakura didn't miss the possessive tone in his voice, and before she could react she found Sasuke on top of her,

"Now if your not going to sleep…" Sasuke left the rest of the sentence up to Sakura (who was blushing madly at this point) as he captured her lips in his again.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
